Devil Titan Cry
by DanteTheDevilHunterAssassin
Summary: Dante finds trouble in Jump City. Adopted by The Avenging Spider-Fan


Well this is my fist attempt on doing a crossover. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes or if I didn't get the characters attitude right.

DMC = Capcom

TT = DC.

Once a upon a time there lived a young teenager named Dante, the son of Sparda. He had a hell of a life which made him not have fun or have any life out of his vengance. The young white haired dark red clothed teen carried a sword on his back named Alastor, under his coat in two gun holders, they held his trade mark guns Ebony & Ivory. Dante was too young to open a demon hunting business, so he just pretty much traveled places around the world. His travels had led him to a new and unkown city named [Jump City.] Dante's facial expression held sadness with a serious faint gloomy touch. He was alone, no friends because each time he tried to make a friend.. they'd end up getting killed, which in turn scarred his heart more. His face lightened up somewhat at the sight of a pizza parlor, he had taken out money to pay the cashier. **"Give me a large pizza with no olives."** After he had paid for the pizza and later ate his pizza he had the wrong timing to be in the wrong place. Two burglars had run off with money from a bank. He was gonna stop them but he instead had been stopped by a couple of teens called Teen Titans. The red coated teen spoke by putting his arms out. **"Wait you got the wrong person!"**

Robin the leader of the Titans could only smirk slightly while he took out his metallic bow staff. **"Save it for the judge. And it seems like your new to this city. Titans Go!"** Robin and the rest of the titans proceeded to attack Dante. Dante had only sighed while he got into a fist fight stance. Cyborg fired off his sonic cannon Dante who wasn't paying attention due to Starfire's massive strength. Dante had been hit in the back and blasted into a brick wall. He coughed a bit, but soon smirked as he charged at Cy, delivering a powerful swipe kick which in turn he finished it off with an upper cut on the bottom of his chin. Beast Boy soon after tackled the teen in his guerrilla form, while Raven used her magic to ensnare his ankles and raise him up in the air, while Robin threw an explosive disk at Dante. The white haired teen had no choice but to go all out if he wanted them to listen or at least escape. Dante transformed into his Devil Trigger form which looked exactly like Jin Kazama's Devil Form (Sorry guys, but I like his form better.) Dante grinned evilly some what as he flew towards Robin and kicked him hard in the gut which k.o'd his butt. Next he flew at Beast Boy and simply dropped kicked his ass to the pavement.

Dante chuckled as he next aimed at Starfire, he had teleported behind her and simply karate chopped her neck to knock her out. DT Dante simply walked up towards Cyborg with a slight serious face, his next move was supposed to be a punch, but Cyborg was prepared for that except what he didn't know is that he was fighting a clone that Dante had summoned with his Doppelganger ability. Mean while the real Dante punched Cy in the back were his wires were and simply shut him down for a minute. Dante merged back with his clone and became one again, his eyes shifted towards Raven, he had no expression except his eyes held sadness. **"Sorry I had to do this, but.."** Dante instantly teleported leaving a red blurr behind, he appeared next to Raven with shock and knocked her out by karate chopping her neck. Dante sighed and returned to his normal self, that transformation left him pretty tired since he hadn't practiced his DT form. Soon he laughed tiredly and fell unconcious.

A few hours had past since his fight, he had woken up and tried to stand up but found himself strapped to a metallic table with the Titans watching him. **"Crap.. I shouldn't of used it.."** He sighed as Robin began to ask him question in a mad tone. **"Listen here, you've got the wrong dude and also I had to defend myself."**

**Robin: "Do you want to go to prison? Or do you want to tell me what you were doing at the bank?!"**

**Dante: "I was only trying to stop some robbers."**

**Robin: "I didn't want to do this.. Raven do it."**

**Raven: She began to float mid-air and go into a meditation position, she spoke a couple of words and soon her spirit flew towards Dante. As she was looking into all, every single memory Dante had, she felt sad and for some reason felt like she found some one the same like her.**

**Raven: "He's right Robin, he was trying to stop them. He's like me, a half demon."**

**Dante: His eyes widened as he heard those words. "What?! But I thought I was the only one of my kind left in this world, aside from my brother.. hey can you let me go now?"**

**Robin: He released him and sighed a bit while he began to leave the room.**

**Cyborg: "Dude! That was messed up yo! What you did to me back there. And how did you know my weakspot was in the back?"**

**Dante: "Well.. I've seen movies with robots and always seen that the weak spot is on the back."**

**Beast Boy: "You know that really hurt dude!"**

**Dante: "Sorry about that guys.. you sorta left me no choice.." Dante's expression had changed to a smile with crossing his arms. "By the way.. are you guys supposed to be super heroes?"**

**Raven: "We are, you have a problem with that?"**

**Dante: "And what if I do?**

**Raven: "Ask Beast Boy."**

**Beast Boy: "Uhh.. you don't really want to know."**

**Dante: "Whatever."**

Mean while the Titans had asked him to stay for as long as he wants, he had no problems but he feared they might die because of demons. His mind was thinking of Raven on how cute she was, so practically he was day dreaming. He snapped out of it as alarms rang in the building, the big tv screen turned on and showed a visual on the enemy. To the Titans surprise, Dante stepped up and and got close to the screen to take a good look at the one causing the trouble. His eyes widened as he saw his brother. **"What.. no way.. Vergil?" **Dante made a fist, as anger began to rise from within him. He grabbed Alastor and attempted to run off.

**Robin: "Hey wait!"**

**Dante: "Sorry but I can't, that's my brother and if he's here.. then he sure as hell would of brought demons with him. I can't let you guys get killed.."**

**Raven: "Dante.. I know what happened, we can take care of our selves. Besides we defeated Trigon."**

**Dante: His eyes had widened in shock. "You guys defeated him? Man it took me forever to send him back to hell. Well anyways lets go!"**

The Titans and Dante went off to the scene inside Cyborgs new and improved car. They arrived in a matter of minutes, which Dante smirked. He exited out first with his Alastor in hand.

**Dante: "Vergil!"**

**Vergil: "Dante.."**

They both are seen duking it out with lighting fast sword swings, blood had been splattered on the pavement, luckily there weren't any civilians around. The Teen Titans were fighting a bunch of weak demons they had no problems on dealing with. Soon Dante had fell on one knee while Vergil still was standing on both. Vergil impaled Dante with Alastor to the ground. Vergil took Dante's amulet and left in a dark portal.

The Titans ran towards Dante.

**Robin: "Dante!"**

**Cyborg: "Not good at all!"**

**Raven: "Maybe I can heal him.."**

**Beast boy and Starfire: "Really?"**

Suddenly Dante laughed a bit before he rose up right threw the sword and hilt. His wounds were healing rapidly, his coat was torn and bloodied

**Dante: "Vergil... I'll get you next time.. and I'll get my mothers amulet back."**

**Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy: "How did you survive that?!?!" They were in shock.**

**Raven: "Simple, he's a half demon and he can survive lots a things that no ordinary human can. Just like me, I could of survived that."**

**Robin: "Well anyways, lets go back and see if we can find any leads on your brother."**

They all went back to Titan Tower to go and sleep since it was already night time. Dante slept on the couch and the titans in their own rooms.


End file.
